The instant invention relates generally to hand-held masking machines and more specifically it relates to an automatic dispensing device for masking paper and tape, which provides a mechanism which will automatically supply a predetermined length of masking tape over one edge of a sheet of masking paper.
There are available various conventional hand-held masking machines which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.